Rainfall
by KingdomHeartsBBY
Summary: Feelings can never be hidden forever. SoRiku fanfiction! Please Review!
1. Part 1

We were here again. At our usual spot. Looking out at the sunset from the curved tree. Sora was lying back on the tree trunk as Kairi sat with her legs dangling down. I was standing against the tree as I usually did. The sky was beautiful with a mix of orange, pink, and yellow as the sun slowly lowered in to the line of the water.

I don't think I could ever forget this moment. My heart always beats so fast when I'm by Sora. He's my best friend; I shouldn't be getting so worked up about this.

I can't even recall the day I started to feel this way about him. It's always just been that way. Maybe it was the first time I saw him on the island. But I know I don't want this feeling to go away.

Kairi broke the silence like she did every time. "It sure is beautiful isn't it, Sora?"

I rolled my eyes. Her questions were always directed at the brunette. She was obsessed with the boy. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She was my friend, yes… but she even annoys me. She doesn't have the right to talk to my Sora.

"Uhh huh." He answered in a lazy tone. I smiled. Sounded like a reject to me. He makes everything so simple, even rejecting the prettiest girl on the island.

Kairi sighed deeply as she gazed back at the sky. Her legs started to swing like she did when she was deep in thought. Does she really like Sora as much as I do? No, that's not possible. No one likes Sora as much as I do.

I'm the only one who would die for him. The only one who would disappear because I was ashamed to show my face. And the only one who would take on the darkness just so I could see him again. No one loved Sora as much as I do and always will.

I never did understand it… Sora is my best friend. There's a possibility that he might hate me if I told him how I feel. I might never be able to see him ever again. That would be the worst torture you could put me through. I would surely die.

But… I don't think I ever would tell him. It's too much to risk. Our friendship is the last thing I want to lose. I don't think I could live without him.

My thoughts were cut short when I heard a voice. "Riku? Did you hear me? I said I think I'm going to leave. It's late and the sun had already set. I'll see you two tomorrow." She smiled at me before jumping down on to the sand. Not very elegant if you ask me.

She turned and started to make her way back to her house for the night. I stood up straight. It is pretty late. I should be going to bed. But I don't want to. Sora's here.

I turned towards the brunette. His hands were behind his head. His legs were crossed as he lay on the tree. I walked closer to him. I was a few feet away from him when I noticed he was asleep. I smiled to myself. He was cute sleeping like a child.

"Sora." I sang to him hoping I wouldn't startle him out of his sleep. He didn't respond. He didn't even move. His breathing was slow, obviously in a deep sleep.

I wanted to raise my hand to his cheek. Touch his tan skin in anyway. But I couldn't risk that. He might wake up. Or even worse… I might not be able to stop myself.

"Soora." I sang again louder this time. My hand rose from my side. It softly touched the top of Sora's head and gingerly rubbed back and forth. "Sora. It's late and you should be going to sleep in your own bed." I whispered.

I was whispering to him the whole time. Afraid of waking him up? Or did I not want him to wake up? My head lowered closer to him. Probably too close for anyone's comfort.

My lips softly pressed against the soft skin of his cheek. I wanted to moan right there. His skin was so soft against my lips it was like a dream. This couldn't be happening. He could wake up any second and I would be caught. But that wasn't the first thing on my mind.

He was still sound asleep when I pulled away from him. But when I blinked again, I was kissing his cheek once again. What was I doing? I said I wasn't going to do anything. And yet… I'm out of control.

Without thinking a planted another kiss on his cheek. My body moved closer to him. Damn this tree is getting in the way. I pressed as close as I could to him. My free hand found its way to his other cheek to keep him in place.

I planted a few more kisses. Before I realized anything, I was a few inches from his lips. His skin tasted so soft, I've always wondered what his lips tasted like. Were they as luscious as they looked?

I pulled back slightly. I looked at his eyes. Still close, thank the Gods. I leaned back in brushing my lips with his. My eyes slid shut as I enjoyed the soft friction. I was about to press my lips more to his when he moved slightly, mumbling something quietly.

"Mmm… R… Riku…" He moaned softly. I froze. D-Did he really just moan my name? I pulled back again. His mouth had a smile on it. He… is enjoying this?

He started to move. "Nnn… nn…" Before I could do anything else his body rolled over and fell on me. I dropped to the sand underneath us. I blinked a few times and noticed Sora on top of me. His eyes were still closed and his hands were attached to my shirt tightly.

I tried to move but I couldn't seem to sit up. I smiled to myself. He'll never know how much I'm enjoying this. One of my hands rubbed his back affectionately. My back was aching but it didn't really matter to me. I was too happy.

As much as I enjoy this… "Sora. Wake up, Sora." I wondered if he could feel my heartbeat through my chest. I could hear only two things… my heartbeat and Sora's soft breathing.

"Nnn…" Sora moved slightly. His hands released my shirt and suddenly wrapped around my neck. "Warm…" He mumbled in to my skin.

I closed my eyes. He tortures me even in his sleep. There was pressure building up in my lower stomach. I squirmed uncomfortably. "Sora. Wake up. Please." I shook his body softly.

"Nn…nn...?" He moved his body again. I gasped out when he accidentally brushed his member along my aching one.

I shook him again, a little harder this time. "Sora. Wake up." I urged. This pressure was getting worse and the brunette wasn't helping.

Sora's eyes fluttered open. His ocean blue eyes revealed themselves to me as he blinked a few times to get used to the dim light of the night. I smiled at his confused look.

"R-Riku? What are you doing underneath me?" He asked. His voice was groggy. His eyes were half closed as he looked at my face. I wondered if he even was awake.

"I think the better question is why are you on top of me?" I smirked. He looked down at my chest. He slowly blinked as he brought his gaze back up to my eyes.

"Yeah…" He said slowly. I quickly sat up. He sat up at well and ended up in my lap. "R-Riku… You're warm." He said quietly. He leaned his head on my chest and nuzzled me.

He was more tired than I thought. "Sora, how about we go home. Then you can go back to sleep." He didn't move. I sighed. I guess there was nothing I could do but carry him to his house.

There was a sudden boom from the clouds above us. He glanced up. The clouds were dark. Almost black. The clouds boomed again, showing a flash of lightening. I felt Sora tighten his grip around my neck. He whimpered as his eyes slowly opened up.

Sora never did like storms. Since that day I left him. He's terrified of them. I pull him in to a tight hold. "It's ok, Sora." I whisper softly to him. "I won't leave you."

The rain started in the next moment. It poured down on us, not even bothering to sprinkle to warn us. In mere seconds our clothes were soaked and sticking to our skin uncomfortably. I felt the Angel in my arms shiver.

I used all my strength to pull myself to my feet, positioning Sora in a bridal style hold in my arms. His hands grabbed on to the front of my shirt in a drastic attempt to keep me by him.

He was so scared to lose me. I have never seen him this way. He really wanted me to stay with him. "Sora… It's ok… I'll never leave you again…" I soothingly said in his ear.

He raised his head, making eye contact with me. Tears rimmed the boy's red eyes. He was terrified of losing me, again. I could feel my heart break in two. He was crying. Crying because of me. Because I left him all alone, forcing him to come and find me. I put him in danger because of my idiotic self. What's wrong with me?


	2. Part 2

I stopped in my tracks. We were finally safe from the rain in our secret place we had as kids. Right next to the water fall. It was cold; the stone walls didn't help either.

I lowered myself to the ground. I sat back against one of the rock walls and pulled Sora back in to my lap. He buried his head in to my soaked shirt. His body was shaking horribly.

I wrapped my arms around his wet body. His skin was so cold. It didn't even feel like Sora anymore. I rubbed up and down on his back, trying to heat him up. He shivered at the contact and pushed his head deeper in to my chest.

"Sora you're going to get sick if you stay like this. You should take off your wet clothes." I pulled him away from my body, hearing him whimper in protest.

He nodded to my request. His lips were turning blue along with his fingertips. He peeled off his shirt and tossed it to the sand next to him. I looked over his newly revealed chest. He was still tan. His muscles look way better without a shirt on. I felt bad for him. His nipples were hard from the coldness.

I snapped out of my dreamy thoughts when I heard a zipper. I noticed he was pulling off his pants. He blushed when he noticed I was watching him. I quickly looked away, but peeked at him from the corner of my eye.

After he successively took off his pants he shivered at the new coldness. "Hold on, Sora. Let me take off my clothes next."

I saw him blush at my statement. I quickly pulled out of my shirt. He was almost all the way naked begging for warmth right in front of me. I pulled off my pants and add them to the sopping wet pile of clothes.

He immediately flung in to my arms. I shivered as his cold body pressed against mine. He wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling himself closer. I realized his attempts to get warm so I wrapped my arms around his waist.

He sighed, for some odd reason. Was it finally setting in that I wasn't going to leave him? Or maybe he just loves to be held by me. Either way, I was happy.

I could slowly start to feel him warm up in my arms. He wasn't shivering uncontrollably anymore. I let out a sigh of relief. He was going to be fine. Now I didn't need to worry anymore.

"Riku…"

"What is it, Sora?" I asked, growing a little worried. Was something wrong?

"Are… you alright?" I was stunned by his question. He cared more about me then I thought. I felt him shift nervously when I didn't answer right away.

"Of course I am." I answer simply. Why wouldn't I be? I have the love of my life in my arms with only boxers on. Not to mention they were attached to me.

"You still feel cold." He nuzzled his chest with his cheek. I bit my lower lip trying to restrain myself. I couldn't do something to him like that in his condition. He so vulnerable right now. Anything could happen.

"N-No… I'm fine. You're keeping me warm. But are you feeling alright?" I was starting to get worried about him again.

He moved in my lap, switching in to a more comfortable position. I quickly bit my bottom lip to prevent gasping out when his member brushed along mine. I know he felt it to by the way he tightened his grip on me.

But he didn't move. His member making contact with mine the whole time. I thought he would have quickly jumped out of my arms. Does that mean he likes me too?

"I'm… cold." He finally answered my question. But it made me even more worried. He was still cold.

I started to move my hands along his back, creating what friction I could. "Is that better?" I asked.

He shivered. "A little." I couldn't think of anything else to keep him warm with. Unless I lay on top of him. That would surely give him enough warmth. It was worth a try.

"I know a way to warm you up, but I'll need you to release your grip around my neck." He did as I told. He pulled back so I could see his face. His lips were still blue, and his eyes were half way closed. He must be tired.

I placed my hands on his sides, making him shiver again. I pulled my legs from underneath him. Carefully I laid him down on the sand. He looked up at me, like he needed something. Was it warmth? Or me?

I positioned myself over him. I lowered my body on to his, making sure I didn't put all my weight on him. My hand slid underneath his upper arms. His own arms took their original place around my neck in a secure hold. He was certainly not letting me go.

I felt so much colder in this position. But as long as he was warmer. This felt like a dream. This couldn't certainly be happening to me. I was lying on top of him on my knees with my arms snaked around his upper arms. His own hands were on the back of my neck, sending chills down my spine.

I was thanking the Gods that my arousal wasn't picking up on how sexy this position was. Everything would turn to Hell so easily if that happened. "Is that better?" I asked him, making sure he was comfortable.

I saw him smile. "Yes, but aren't you cold? Your back is exposed." So he did notice. He's more observant then I gave him credit for.

"I'm ok. I'm more worried about you." I smiled at his concerned look. He was so cute. If he wasn't cold right now, I'd probably be pulling a move on him.

"N-No, I'm fine. But let me help you." I was shocked at what he told me. Help me how? If it was the way I needed help with then I was one lucky son of a gun.

I felt his legs move underneath me. I suddenly felt them wrap around the bottom of my back. His ankles locked in to place, making sure he held on. I felt a sudden wave of warmth course through my body. I closed my eyes at the sensation he was giving me without even knowing it. This was pure torture.

"Are you still cold?" His question made my eyes snap open. I gazed down at his eyes only inches away from mine and smiled.

"Not at all. Thank you, Sora." I saw him smile up at me. His regular smile. It seems like he's feeling much better. But his lips were still blue, which made me concerned. "You're lips are blue."

I noticed his lips quiver slightly. "I-It's ok." He lied. He never was good at lying. And it didn't seem like he improved. "They'll match my eyes then." He smiled up at me, trying to take me off the subject.

I laughed softly. But I wasn't going to pass this by so easily. "But we wouldn't want them to fall off."

I immediately saw his eyes go wide. "A-Are you serious!? They're going to fall off!?" He looked so scared. I could help but laugh. "That's not funny, Riku." He pouted.

"It looks like you're feeling better. You even have your pout back." I smiled. I always loved that pout of his. He always looked like a puppy when he did that. "I'm glad."

"Riiiikuuuu!" Sora whined. "This isn't a time to be glad!"

I frowned. "And why is that?"

"Because my lips are going to fall off!" I froze. W-What did he just say? He knew it was just a joke, right? But this might be my only chance.

I swallowed harshly before answering him back. "Can I help you with that?" What a loser I am. Asking for permission.

Sora didn't answer. He only nodded and looked up at me with shimmering eyes. I swear there was a bit of longing in them. Somewhere beneath the surface there was something he was hiding.

I leaned down further towards him. My lips brushed against his. I was making sure he didn't want to back out at the last second. I prayed he didn't. Right before I was about to press my lips to his I felt his crush against mine.

I was stunned. He… was the one… who kissed me. His eyes slowly closed. H-He… was enjoying this. I was sure of it. I slipped my eyes closed, and began to kiss him back.

He moaned quietly. He really was enjoying this. I placed all my love for him in to that kiss. Our lips contrasted against each other, creating a more heated kiss.

He moaned again, his hands on his neck slowly found their way in to my silver strands. His finger tips softly massaged my scalp. He was tentative about his touch. Was he afraid of making me pull away?

I nipped at his bottom lip before licking along the edge, apologizing for the bite. His lips hesitantly parted an inch. I slid my tongue through the slit in to Sora's mouth. He tasted better then in my dreams. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I was finally kissing the love of my life.

He moaned as my tongue started to roam in his mouth. His fingers tugged softly at my hair. I ran my tongue across the front of his top teeth. I scrapped my pink muscle along the inside of his cheek, memorizing ever indentation.

His lips closed around my tongue, sucking softly. He was finally getting used to this. He moaned deeper when our muscles touched each other. Mine slowly wrapped around his in a tight hold.

I felt his hips buck up in to mine, forcing the bulges in our pants to brush against each other. He gasped, I assumed at the pleasure. A wave of pleasure suddenly engulfed me, heading straight to my groin.

I was forced to break the kiss when I needed air. His eyes were still closed and his face was flushed. Our breathing was harsh. I lowered my head in to the hair by his ear. I inhaled his scent as much as possible.

He squirmed underneath me. I'll have to remember that he's ticklish there. He nuzzled my cheek slowly. I could feel a smile crawl on to his face. Good, so he wasn't regretting it.

"R-Riku… I…" He spoke quietly. I could barely make out what he said. He sounded like an Angel… a tired Angel.

I waited for him to continue. I want him so badly to continue. To say anything, anything at all. I need him to tell me what he was hiding. It's something important. Sora doesn't just hide something for someone, especially his best friend. Everyone knew he liked Kairi, which I think might be a lie after what just happened. He even told everyone that Axel died. Told everyone he was so sad that the red head died risking his life to save him. I suppose I'll have to thank him when I see him.

And yet Sora never continued. I pulled my head away from his ear and looked at his face. He had fallen asleep. His features were more relax and his breathing was back to normal. But I could still hear his heart beating as fast as mine.

I sighed deeply. I suppose it could wait till tomorrow. If it was really important he wouldn't have fallen asleep. It was probably nothing. Maybe he was going to reject me.

I slowly rolled off of him, afraid of waking him up. I looked through the different articles of clothing, trying to find my clothes. After successively sorting through the pile I pulled on my wet clothes, shivering slightly.

I grabbed Sora's pants and crawled over back to him. I smiled at him. He had rolled over on to his side and pulled his legs up to his chest. He was cold again.

I pulled him up in to a sitting position, chuckling softly at the protest moans he threw at me. I pulled him in between my spread legs, his back against my stomach. I slid his legs through the openings in his pants and pulled them up to his thighs.

I fastened Sora's pants around his waist after pulling them all the way up. Luckily he didn't wake up. What was he doing all day to get so tired? I stood up, pulling him up as well.

I grabbed his discarded shirt and tossed it over my shoulder. I pulled him up in to a bridal style hold, making sure he was comfortable and still asleep.

I stepped out in to the newly misted sand outside of our secret place. The air smelled dense like it always did after a heavy rainfall. The rain had stopped so it was about time to take Sora home.

I started to walk along the beach in direction of his house. My feet sunk in to the wet sand underneath me, making my pace slower than usual. It was dark; I'd guess the time was about ten o'clock.

He grabbed on to the front of my damp shirt. His hand fisted and pulled my shirt in to his hand. His face tightened up. His bottom lip started to quiver. It looked like he was about to cry.

"…Why?" I looked down at him. I wondered what he was dreaming about.

"Sora." I whispered. His face suddenly relaxed slightly.

"D-Don't… Ple…" By this time I had stopped in my steps. I stared down at him, hoping he would wake up. His expression tightened up again. A tear slid from his closed eye and ran down his cheek.

"Sora" I sounded harsh. I was concerned about him. He was crying about a dream he was have. Something I couldn't make better. He was alone in his dream nothing I could do about it but wake him up.

His eyes slowly fluttered open to reveal his watery ocean blue orbs. His fist unclenched my shirt but continued to rest on my chest. "R-Riku…?" He whispered a hint of relief in his tone.

"Are you okay, Sora?" I stared down at him. He finally smiled at me and buried his face in my shirt. He nuzzled my chest, sighing softly.

"Yeah… I'm okay now."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It didn't make sense to me. I had never seen Sora so worried before in my life like I did last night. He looked so relieved when he saw me. I don't get it. What was that dream about?

Me and Sora were out at the docks checking our boats since there was a small storm last night. He behaved like nothing ever happened last night. I have to say it did bother me a little. But his behavior was something I couldn't control.

Sora was currently retying the rope connected to his boat to one of the posts on the dock. I watched him hopelessly try to tie the thick rope. He grumbled himself, pulling the rope too far until it came undone.

"Let me help you." I offered walking over to him. I stood behind him; my arms wrapped around each side of his body and grabbed the rope in his hands.

I felt his back tense when my chest rubbed against it. His breath hitched as I felt it increase. I rested my chin on his shoulder so I was able to see what I was doing.

I tied a tight knot using both ends of the rope, made a loop and wrapped the other end of the rope around it and pulled it through the hole until it was tight. I dropped the rope, expecting my work.

Satisfied that the boat wasn't drifting out to sea I pulled back and stepped away from Sora. "There you go. You always have troubles with knots." I smiled even though he couldn't see me.

"Y-Yeah." He faltered. Finally he turned around so I could see his beautiful face. His gaze was directed at the wooden dock, his hands behind his back.

I cocked my head. This was not Sora behavior. "Are you ok, Sora?" Hearing his name his head snapped up to take a quick look at me before going back to look at the dock.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" He lifted his head for a quick smile.

I still didn't believe him. He never was a good liar. And he knew I wasn't going to let this go. "Is this about last night?"

I saw his eyes go slightly wider. He laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head. "No! No! Of course not. The rain just got to our head, that's all."

The rain? No I don't think so. I was thinking completely clear when I kissed him. Maybe my need for him got the best of him but I don't regret what I did. But maybe he did?

"Did you… not like it?" I asked wanting to get to the bottom of this.

"Huh?" Now he was staring at me. Finally I could see his gorgeous blue eyes.

"The kiss. Did you not like it?"

"Uhhh…"

Our conversation was cut short when we saw Kairi run up. I mentally kicked her. She always came when me and Sora were actually talking about something important. Then we would have to stop. Bitch.

"Hi guys!" She chirped

"Hey, Kairi."

I chose not to say hi. She was really starting to piss me off. One day I'll get her back, one way or another.

"You guys have been nowhere to be seen all day. I was wondering if we wanted to watch the sun set together again."

I looked out to sea. I wasn't even keeping track of time. It was already time to watch the sunset like we did every night. Crap, I didn't have a plan.

"Sorry, I… have some things to do." Sora never learned; when you can't lie, don't.

I watched as Sora ran off the dock in to the distance. I turned my attention to the girl. "Sorry, Kairi. Sora hasn't been feeling very good lately. I think I'll just make sure he's OK."

"Oh… OK. Tell Sora to get better."

"I will. See ya." I waved to her and ran after Sora. I had a pretty good idea where he went.

And there I was, at the Secret Place. I could see his fresh footprints in the sand. I was about to call for him but stopped when I heard his voice.

"What's wrong with me? He's my best friend and still look what happened when he rubbed against me."

I heard a zipper from, I assumed, his pants. Was he going to do what I thought he was? Innocent Sora? And it was because of me?

I heard him moan a few times. I felt myself getting hard. I dropped to the floor. I opened up my pants with little sound; I couldn't let him hear me. I held back a groan as the cool air hit my heated skin. I was completely hard. Damn Sora, look what you do to me.

I wrapped my hand around my throbbing shaft. Beginning slow pumps up and down, I moaned silently as Sora moaned along with me.

"Nnngh-uhhh… Ri…ku…" I heard him moan as I quickened his pace to match his moans. My breath picked up along with my heartbeat. I felt I was going to explode.

My climax was close, I could already feel it. I flicked my finger over the slip on the head. My free hand dug at the sand under it. I couldn't stop myself from bucking up in to my hand, wanting more.

"Ahhh! R-Riku!" I heard him yell, he must of came.

I released not much after him. Hearing him call my name while he came put me over the edge. Quickly I wiped my hand off in the sand and fixed my clothing.

We were doing these things to each other. Forcing the other to find pleasure on their own. Not completely sure if the other has the same feelings as you. We're growing apart, but we don't want to.

I have to do something.


	3. Part 3

Sora's moaning wouldn't disappear from my mind. I kept hearing him scream my name over and over again, teasing me. I didn't think it would ever stop.

He felt the same way as I do right? He did jack off after I rubbed against him. But that could be just teenage hormones. Am I the only one confused about this?

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted. "Riku? Did you hear me, man? What's gotten in to you lately?"

I blinked a few times before bringing my eyes to gaze at the blonde. "Sorry, Tidus. I've just… been thinking a lot."

Tidus laughed. "And I never thought I'd see the day when you'd think."

I punched his arm playfully. Good old Tidus to get my mind off of things. "You just keep growing." I placed my arm on his head. He still was shorter than me.

"Yeah yeah, I hear you. So are you going to take on my offer? I'd love to have you on my team for a game of Soccer. Selphie and Wakka turned against me."

I had heard something about Selphie and Wakka being a couple. But I wasn't sure. When I hear it from Kairi then I suppose it's true. Tidus might still have feelings for the perky blonde so I won't spoil his, and my, fun. Seeing him get turned down by her again and again always made me laugh.

"Sure. I'll play with you." Maybe I could get my mind off of Sora. Then again I doubt it. He's always is in my mind.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

So here I was. Playing Soccer with my old childhood friends. It was kinda nice. We never really hang out as much since me and Sora got back. Gods, Sora was such a good—

Sora was invading my thoughts again. I can never get that boy out of my mind. I'm going to be driven insane if something doesn't change soon. But what should I do?

"Let's start!" Selphie yelled.

On cue, Tidus passed the ball over to me. I tapped it ahead of me and bolted for it. Now in a sprint, I dribbled the ball towards the opponent's goal. I always was a good Soccer player, even as a kid. Me and Sora usually were a team and wiped up on everyone.

I was closing in on the goal. Selphie was rushing towards me, probably thinking she was going to steal the ball from me. I faked one way but went the other, quickly fooling the girl.

Now Wakka was heading towards me. They need more people than that to stop me. Once I get past Wakka it's only me and the goalie. An easy goal for me.

Wakka closed the space on us quickly. He always was one of the faster ones. I quickly stopped dead in my tracks, Wakka running slightly past me. I picked up my pace again. Going to a full sprint towards the goal.

This wasn't even a challenge for me anymore. Now I'll I'd do is blast a shot in the high right corner. Nothing hard about that, well not for me. I made it in to the goalie's box.

Now I had to shoot. I looked up from the ball to the goalie; I wanted to see his face cower in fear. When I automatically froze. My heartbeat picked up, I could feel it through my shirt.

Sora's moaning quickly ran through my head again along with images of what I'd thought he'd look like when jacking off. What was wrong with me?

The funny thing is I never remembered Sora playing goalie. And why did he have to be playing right now, in this game?! The Gods must have thought they were doing me a favor, but they were far from it. Very far from it.

He was bent at the knees, his hands ready for a shot. Oh Gods he looked like he was waiting to be—

I snapped out of my trance when I felt something smash in to the side of my body. I immediately fell to the ground; my guard wasn't up at the moment thanks to Sora.

I groaned at the pain in the arm I fell on. Yeah I'll probably have a bruise there tomorrow morning. My eyes had already slid shut from the contact. Gods I wanted to know who hit me. 'Cause I was going to knock them dead. I was just humiliated in front of my Angel.

"Oh my Gods! Riku! Are you Ok!?" I couldn't see, but I heard Sora run over to me from his position in goal. Gods I'm an idiot.

I groaned again as I opened my eyes. Sora had the most frightened look on his face I've ever seen. His eyes were scanning over my body, probably blood. I wasn't bleeding right? Please say I wasn't.

"Y-Yeah… I'm fine. Don't worry, Sora." My voice was a little shaking. I blame the hard hit. I gave him the best smile I could at the moment. Which wasn't my best let's say.

"Sorry about that, man." So Wakka was the oaf? He was bent over me, looking down with an apologetic smile.

"Gods, Wakka. You should lose some pounds. You must weigh double what I do." I joke, finally hearing Sora giggle. Good, he's in a better mood now.

I sat up with a small whimper. I'm just glad I couldn't see any of my bones sticking out of my skin. I've seen a lot of those injuries on TV. Those were not pretty.

I leaned over and started to rub my sore ankle. Must of twisted it slightly during my fall. Of course it had to be my dominant foot. Well I wasn't much help as a player with Sora as goalie.

I gave up on my ankle. Running my hands through my hair I glanced over at Sora, making sure he wasn't worried sick. Have I ever seen Sora that concerned before?

Selphie quickly ran over. "Riku! Are you Ok?" She bent down, trying to examine me.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a fall. Don't need to get all girly on me." Shit, wrong thing to say. I glanced over at the brunette again. I think he was more anxious then angry.

Selphie pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "Excuse me for caring."

Did I mention I hate all girls?

I finally made it to my feet. My body was a little sore and my ankle wasn't as painful as I thought it would be. Good, it wasn't going to be sprained.

I placed some pressure on my right foot, testing to see if I would limp. Luckily my ankle was able to hold up my body weight. I wouldn't seem like a wimp.

"Maybe you should go home and ice it." Sora suggested. He was really close to me. His arms ready to catch me if I fall. Isn't he cute?

"Yeah I probably should." I need a hot shower. Well maybe not just for the soreness.

"I… can walk you home if you want." I saw Sora's cheeks glow a light pink. If I hadn't just been pushed down I would have fucked Sora on the spot. Make him moan my name to show every one— Ok maybe those weren't the best thoughts in front of everybody. And where was Tidus with all this happening?

"Sure, Sora. That'll be great." Was that a little too obvious? I mean it could be taken sexual if you just added 'if' after 'That'll be great'. Then there would be endless possibilities.

"Ok guys, see you." Selphie waved to us before running off to find Tidus.

"Oh, Wakka. I'll be taking a rain check on that penalty shot. Make sure you're in goal." I wasn't going to forget about that.

I saw Wakka roll his eyes before I turned my attention to the cute little brunette next to me. He was currently looking at the ground. He did seem a little distant today. Now he won't even look at me.

"Do… you need any help?" His eyes finally rose to look at me. Man those eyes were so innocent. Gods he was lucky I was hurt.

I flashed him another one of my signature smiles. "No, I'm alright. But thanks." I was so lucky I got that out. I was afraid my voice would crack.

"S-Sure." I was the first one to take a step forward. My ankle decided to be able to hold up my weight for awhile. That was good. I wouldn't want to hurt Sora by making him let me lean on him.

He started a steady pace towards my house. My mind was thinking of a plan:

_Step one: Invite Sora in to house_

_Step two: 'Accidentally' fall on to him on to bed_

_Step three: Kiss him passionately_

_Step four: Fuck him where the sun don't shine until the sun shines_

Yep that was my master plan. Clever huh? My favorite is step four. Hopefully I won't mess up, then that whole plan is down the drain. After all it took me a while to figure it out.

We were already about halfway to my house. We hadn't spoken a word to each other since we left the fields. But I stole glances at him from time to time. He often turned his head to glance at me. Making sure I was doing Ok, I bet. Or was that just a cover up story?

"You've been awful quiet today, Sora." Maybe he'll spill his guts.

"Oh… I'm sorry. I've just sort of got a lot on my mind." He scratched the back of his head, smiling apologetically up at me. I always loved his smiles. Wait. I was trying to make him confess to me and already he has me commenting on his major good looks. Damn it.

"No, it's fine. Just surprising to me. You aren't usually quiet. More of the bouncy type." Gods, that was a little much. Seemed kinda mean to me.

"I don't know what's gotten in to me lately." My response was 'Me'. But I'd be crazy to say that out loud.

We made it to my house not long after his somewhat small confession. This was it. My master plan has to go in to effect right now or it wouldn't work.

"I hope you feel better." Sora said shyly.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." Ok now. Ask him inside. I opened my mouth to speak but was cut short by Sora.

"Are you coming to watch the sunset later?" He looked up at me. His eyes held such longing.

I couldn't help but smile. "Of course."

He grinned back up at me, barely able to keep himself from jumping in to my arms with excitement. He didn't seem depressed anymore. "Great! I'll see you later then. Bye!" He waved to me before turning and skipping in the direction of his own house.

I walked in to my house and closed the door. I slid down to the floor, my back against the wood door. My knees bent up as I buried my head in my arms.

That was my only chance to invite him in. And I blew it. I'm such an idiot. My master plan was all thought out perfectly. Until he clouded my thoughts like he always does.

I sat there for awhile, just thinking. Maybe it was too soon to sleep with him. He was an Angel to me. I wanted to protect him, not exploit him. He was my everything. I don't know what I would do without him.

But I smiled to myself. I would see him again tonight during the sunset. He was the one who asked me to come. He looked so over filled with joy when I accepted his invite. And I knew… that was, from each of us, our promise to each other.


	4. Part 4

I inhaled as much of his scent on the wind as I could. He always smelled like cinnamon. It matched his hair and tanned skin perfectly. I could breathe in his scent all day.

We were watching the sunset together, just me and Sora. Kairi apparently couldn't come or something. Truthfully I couldn't care less. I could spend all my time with the brunette without any interruptions.

Sora was sitting on the tree stump where Kairi usually was, a few feet away from my position leaning against the Paupu Tree. My arms were crossed over my chest as I stared at the setting sun, stealing quick glances at the beautiful boy beside me. Had he always been that stunning?

I sighed. The sunset was always soothing to me. It relaxed my mind and body all at the same time. And watching it with the love of my life couldn't make me any happier then I was.

"What are you thinking about?" I jumped at the sudden question from Sora. He never talked during the sunset. It was Kairi who spoke.

I turned my head to look at him. His gaze was still out to the sea. His fingers drummed nervously on the wood. I couldn't help but smile. He was so adorable sometimes.

"How wonderful it is to be here." I heard his fingers stop their movements. "With you." I couldn't stop myself from finishing my thoughts. I just hope I wouldn't scare him away.

I felt my heartbeat rise when his head turned to look at me. His eyes made my body freeze. Gods, how can he have such an effect on me? Had it always been like this?

I saw him smile and nod his head. I could kiss him right here. No one was looking so it would be alright, right? I mean if you had a chance to kiss your lover you would. This situation would go under that category right?

My chance slipped through my fingers. His head turned to gaze at the sun, which was moments from disappearing behind the sea. Damn my time with him always ended so fast.

"Do you think we'll always be like this?" He suddenly asked again. He really was talkative at that moment. Not like I minded. His voice was so alluring.

"I hope so." I responded. Gods, I wouldn't be able to survive if I ever lost him again. One time was too much.

The sun finally came to rest under the line of the sea. The sky was dark as more and more stars popped up. I don't think I've ever stayed out here that long to look at the stars. But I did have my very own star during the day.

I glanced over at him. There was a small smile on his face as he gazed up at the night sky. I felt my heart ache. He was so beautiful and he wasn't even mine. His whole being was teasing me without even knowing it.

"Hey Riku…"

I quivered with pleasure. My name fell from his lips. He spoke my name with such care, afraid it would fall apart. He really doesn't know what he's doing to me. And for some reason my hope was lost.

"Yeah…" My voice sounded so shaky to me. I hope he didn't hear it.

"Thanks." Such a simple word made my heart swell up. He never needed to thank me for anything.

"For what?" I think I know what he was talking about, but I wanted to hear it from his own lips.

"You've been such a great friend to me." As sappy as that sounded, my heart fluttered. He was slowly washing my self control away. My control to keep my hands off of him.

As much as I wanted to say 'Of course. I do love you Sora.' I knew I couldn't, what would you do if your best friend, of the same sex, said they loved you without you saying it first? And you were talking about friendship.

So I went with a smart remark. "Someone has too." Ok maybe that was a little much.

I heard him giggle next to me. I released the breath I didn't notice I was holding out of relief. He always did understand me. Could always handle my jokes even if they weren't the nicest. That's probably part of the reason I fell in love with him.

"Of course, Sora. You never have to thank me." I couldn't help it. I had to tell him that.

I watched as he jumped off the tree. He walked over and stood in front of me, a smile on his face. "I should go. I'm tired and… have some things to do." He was getting better at lying but it could never get past me.

"Yeah ok. Good night Sora." I gave him a small smile. For comfort maybe?

"Night..." He paused. "Riku." He at last breathed. My eyes closed. Gods, his voice. I heard him scamper off in to the distance.

When I was finally alone I let myself sink in to the sand, my back against the tree. I felt like I was going to cry. I loved him more then I could bare. I don't think I can do this for much longer.

My heart was throbbing. Strong feelings really hurt. I always thought love was supposed to be the best feeling in the world. Didn't people dream that one day they would feel that? But then why did it hurt so much for me?

My body feels like it's being ripped in two. I don't think this feeling with ever go away. But the strange thing is, as much as it hurts I don't want it to ever go away.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Waking up this morning wasn't the best. I was bathed in sweat along with my bed. And the front of my pants had been soiled. I didn't remember dreaming about Sora last night and still this seemed like a routine. Every morning I would need a new pair of boxers, or I would, after the gruesome throbbing was too much for me to handle.

It had all started the night of my first kiss with Sora. He had stolen my heart that night, along with my control. Damn, I need help.

But after the horrible morning my day was going well. Hadn't run in to any girls, yet. Keyword: yet. But I haven't seen Sora yet either. It had to be at least noon and no sign of the little hyper ball. Cute nickname, huh?

Did something happen to him? Maybe he never made it home last night because I didn't walk him there! Oh Gods it was probably all my fault! What will all our friend think when they find out Sora di—

"Are you ok… Riku?" Gods yes! There he was. Right in front of me. Hahaha, I should pay a little more attention from now on.

"Oh… sorry, Sora. Got a little lost in my thoughts." I saw his worried face fade away to be replaced by a smile.

"I thought maybe you wanted to come over to my house today. Summer's almost over you know." Oh yeah forgot about that. Please don't ask why. If I didn't get Sora to love me before school started it would never happen. My school isn't much of the… welcome comity for gays.

"Sure. Let's go." His smile increased as he started to lead the way. Not that I needed it. I could walk to Sora's house with a blindfold on. Or maybe with just a blindfold on. Oh Gods, then Sora could do anything he wanted to me without me staring at—

Stop with the kinky thoughts! Damn it, I've been doing that too often lately. If I think too much I couldn't hear something Sora said. What if he confessed to me and I was thinking him of lying underneath me? Naked, just waiting for me to fuck him. He'd moan my name as I'd thru—

And there it was again! I massaged my forehead with two fingers. This was going to be a long day, I could tell.

"Riku… Your phone is ringing."

"Huh?" I blinked a few times before I realized my pocket was singing. Of course, the one day I bring my cell phone with me it has to ring.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_Just another regret hope that you can keep it_

_My dirty little secret_

I gave a nervous laugh as I pulled out my black phone. Ok so maybe that wasn't the best ringtone for me. I flipped it open and pressed to my ear with a 'Hello'.

"Riku! Hey honey." My mom, of course. "I need you to come home as quick as you can. I have something to discuss with you." That bitch! I was finally going to Sora's house and she has to call me and tell me to go the other way.

"Whatever." I snapped the phone shut. Ok so I hung up on her. But if you ask me she deserved it. I sighed as I placed the phone back in to my pocket. I had to turn down my Angel.

"No Riku! Don't leave me!" Wow, if he could read minds then I was in some deep shit.

"Sorry Sora. I have to." I rustled his hair, messing up his naturally askew spikes.

He crossed his arms, forcing his pout on me. "But Riku!" He whined. He was so not going to let me go without a fight. And that made me smile. "I have candy!"

I couldn't help but blurt out in to laughter. Sora was the only one who could make me laugh like that. It felt good to finally laugh after so long. "As much as I would love to share your candy with you Sora, but I have to go."

"Fine. How about we watch the sunset together again tonight?" I thought he'd never ask.

"Sure, Sora." I couldn't help but feel giddy. Man did I love this kid.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I finally made it home. Sora clouded my thought the whole way of course. I opened up the front door to find my mom standing there. "Uhh… hi?"

"Come in, Riku." I walked in to the living room and took a seat on the couch. She followed and sat next to me.

"Ok Riku. I'm just going to come out and say it." My first thought was pregnant. You don't want to know how loud I would scream if she said that. "I have a business meeting across the country. So I have to leave. I'll be gone for about four weeks. You'll be on your own."

I almost jumped up and hugged her. I was going to be alone! For four weeks! "Sure. It's not like I'm going to stop you."

She smiled. "Great! I'll be home before the first day of school so we can go shopping." I groaned. I'd rather go shopping with Sora. Then I can help him in to the outfits. Gods, bad thoughts again. "I'd feel better if you had Sora sleepover. He's a nice boy. I know he'll stop you from blowing up the house."

I held myself from hugging her again. Did I mention I loved her? I'd be alone for four weeks and my mom wanted Sora over here just about every night! I think I'm about to have a heart attack. I was sure she had noticed me washing my own boxers and pants late at night.

I was already thinking of ways to seduce Sora. Get him strapped to my bed and take him in forty different ways. Yes… this was going to be the best four weeks of my life.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**End Note:** **Well I finished this really quick. But I really am having fun making Riku a real pervert XD. Anyways... thanks to all the people who left reviews, faved, or story alert on this story. I really appreciate it! Keep reviewing! Love you all! **


	5. Part 5

I could never get used to this. Every time it seemed like something had changed. Even if the tiniest bit, I still memorized it. Every little thing. I couldn't help but love the sensation he gave me every time I saw him. It was almost like he poisoned me. Poisoned me with his charm. Poisoned me without even knowing it.

Did he have this effect on everyone he met? They would fall in to a deep trance like I had many years ago? His powers over me always seemed to surprise me. He could get me to do anything he wished.

And as I watched the sun set behind the line of the sea that kept us trapped on this island. I couldn't help but think of my future. Would it be any different than it was now? Would I actually end up with Sora in the end? Or would he slip from my fingers like everything else did?

And then I started to wonder… Would Sora be happy? Would being without me make him even happier then he was right now? Was there even a reason for me to be here right now?

I quickly pushed that thought out of my head. I was here with Sora. He had asked me to come. He had wanted me here. For comfort? Or was it something deeper than that?

I closed my eyes as a smile crossed my face. The thought of it being deeper than I thought made my spirits brighten up. There would always be that voice in my head saying I actually had a chance.

Those four weeks I have alone would surely help my chances also. But I did have a lot to plan. I know I didn't want him over every second. I'd give him enough time to miss me then invite him back.

I couldn't stop myself from yawning. I haven't gotten a good night sleep in awhile. Sora was clouding my dreams too much, turning them in to wet ones.

"You can't be tired already." I turned my head to see Sora smiling at me. Gods, and that smile. Another reason I can barely keep my hands off of him.

I returned the smile eagerly. "Afraid so. Too many things going on." Not that I was too busy to come here.

"Oh?" He gave me a puzzled look. "I don't remember you being busy."

I couldn't help but chuckle slightly at that. "And I don't remember you knowing my schedule."

"You don't tell me anything anymore." He pouted. I couldn't tell him anything that went through my head. I always involved him naked and begging for more.

"Since when have you been so obsessed with knowing things about me?" I cocked an eyebrow. Maybe he had more secrets than I knew.

I saw him blush and look away. "W-Well. I just thought… that maybe you had some secret you weren't telling me." His gaze still hid from me.

More than you know, Sora. More than you know. "Like what?" I had to ask. Seeing him get flustered like that always secretly aroused me.

"I don't know. Maybe you were dating someone?" It came out as more of a question. I never thought I would hear Sora ask me that. So I decided to tease him a little.

"I didn't tell you?" I said in a fake surprising tone. He wasn't always the best at picking out lies.

"No!" He turned his body towards me. "When did this happen!" I held back a laugh.

"Oh about a year ago. Yeah, we're really serious." I saw his eyes go wide.

"And you didn't tell me! I thought we were best friends!" His voice sounded so stunned. A little sad maybe.

"You weren't always the brightest Sora. You never could tell lies from the real thing. Remember you always lost at that one lie and two truths game."

He frowned. "You're a jerk." He mumbled. Damn, I always seemed to go too far.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist." I saw him jump from the tree he was sitting on. No, don't leave.

He walked past me but I grabbed his wrist. I felt him tense at the touch. But as much as I wanted to let him go and not hurt him I pulled him backwards in to my chest.

My arms wrapped around his sides and held him securely. I'd be damned if I let him go so quickly. "Sora…" I breathed. I felt him shiver.

"R-Riku… Let go…" His voice was shaky. I probably wasn't helping with my lips so close to his ear.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." I whispered lovingly in to his ear.

I finally felt him relax slightly to my touch. His body fit so perfectly with mine. If only I could feel that friction better. His skin on my skin. Moving together, creating more pleasure by the moment.

I felt myself getting hard, so I quickly let him go. What would he say if he knew I felt this way? That a single thought about him would make me crave him even more.

"Leave." I didn't mean it to be a command. I wanted it to sound more like 'You can leave now'.

But he took it the wrong way, I couldn't blame him. "But I don't want to." I heard him whisper then dart off before I could stop him again.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I stumbled home. The throbbing took over my mind along with Sora. Gods I had been so mean to him. Without even thinking I made everything bad.

I closed the door behind me and dropped to the floor. My mom had left for the airport before I left the house to go meet Sora to watch the sunset. I was all along which is what I needed.

I quickly unbuttoned my pants and slipped out of them, kicking them away from me. My hands shook with anticipation as I yanked off my boxers and tossed them away like my pants.

I let a gasp escape my mouth as the cool air touched my heated skin. I was completely hard just from a thought about Sora. I was slowly getting used to what he was doing to me.

I gripped my throbbing member harshly, holding back a cry of pain. I hurt Sora badly. I deserved to feel some of that pain back, even if it was the opposite kind of hurt.

I pumped myself a few times, letting the pleasure engulf my whole body. "A-Ah…" I couldn't help but let a few moans slip from my mouth to echo off the walls of my empty house.

"Nnngh…" My head fell back against the door as I picked up my pace, feeling my climax closing. I felt my lips form in to a frown. As much as should have been enjoying this I couldn't help but think of Sora. I had been such an idiot. He probably hated me.

I rubbed my thumb over the slit on the head of my member, moaning out at the sensation. I continually bucked up in to my hand, forcing my thumb to press in to the slit.

"Gods… Nnngh…" I scrapped my fingernails along the sensitive skin underneath my erection. "S-Sora!" I yelled out, bashing my head off the door.

As my hand pumped along my cock, my other hand found its way under my shirt. I moaned as my fingers twisted one of my nipples, forcing myself to buck up my hips again. The top of my finger rolled my nub, making it harden. My fingers trailed over to my other nipple, giving it the same treatment.

"Sora! Sora!" I moaned as I reached my climax, releasing over all over my hand and the floor. I breathed harshly as I hummed Sora's name to myself. I always did love his name.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Why did people always like to know things before others did? Popularity wasn't so great. Just a burden to me. You never get left alone. All these snotty girls always around you.

I shivered at the memory. I was fairly popular at school. Well, popular with the girls. And don't forget, I hate them. Their always so perky and well, bitchy. But I suppose that's just my opinion. Some boys do fall in love with them. Poor guys.

But I couldn't help but be curious when I saw a group of kids on the beach. There were never that many people on the beach at the same time. Tidus, Selphie, Wakka were there. Some kids I remembered from school.

I walked closer to the group, tapping the back of Selphie's shoulder. "What's going on?" I asked as she turned around to face me.

"You didn't hear?!" What? What didn't I hear? If there was a party I was missing someone was going to get hurt. "I thought you would be the first to know." She shrugged.

I shook her a little too hard for her comfort. "Well I don't so tell me!" Wow, I think some of Sora's whining rubbed off on to me.

"Sora got a boyfriend! And he's so sexy!" She squealed, before turning back to the group.

I felt my body stiffen. Sora got a… boyfriend? And it's not me? When did this happen? And how did it happen? I was almost positive he had the same feelings as I did. He wouldn't spend so much time with me if he didn't.

I pushed my way through the crowd till I saw my little Angel standing there with a blush over his cheeks. Gods he so cute. I saw his body tense when we met eyes. "Riku…"

I quickly grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the mob of people, telling people to back off. "What's going on here?" I wanted to hear it from his own lips.

"Umm… People found out that I… had a boyfriend." His body flinched. Whoa, I've never seen him flinch that bad. Was that because of last night?

"When did this happen?" I finally let go of his wrist, afraid to scare him more than he was.

"Not long ago." I felt tears start to gather in my eyes. I backed away from him; I couldn't let him see me so emotional like this. I never cried in front of everyone.

"Hey! Back away from my boyfriend!" I heard a voice say from behind me before I was pulled away. "He's mine, so keep your horny little hands off of him."

I blinked a few times. I must be dreaming because this guy had red spiky hair. And not natural red hair, it was blood red. And his eyes were the brightest green I've ever seen! Ok so I could see what Selphie had said. He was sexy.

His arm wrapped around Sora's waist and pulled him closer. My teeth clenched together. No one touched Sora like that, not even me.

"Axel… This is Riku. He's a friend of mine." It didn't seem like I was just a friend of yours when you were jacking off.

"Sorry man. I kinda get carried away some times. Sora's too cute to be left alone." The man smiled, flashing his white teeth.

"No, I understand." I said through my teeth. I don't ever remember seeing him at school. Whoever he was I didn't like him already. I had a bad feeling about him. He didn't seem like a good choice for my Angel.

"The name's Axel, got it memorized?" Excuse my language but, what the fuck? Did he have mental problems?

"Riku." I responded, my mind already thinking of a plan to bash him.

I turned and started to walk away. No need for me here anymore. I was just going to go home and maybe eat a few tubs of ice cream to take my mind off of this.

"Riku! Are you going to watch the sunset with me tonight?" Sora yelled after me.

I felt my eyes gather with tears again. If he wanted me so much why did he find someone else? Was this all just a game to him? "I'm busy tonight."

With that I left. Left Sora, Axel, and the beach to go home. Love was painful. Probably the most painful thing I've ever encountered. My heart was throbbing as it slowly and painfully ripped in two.


	6. Part 6

I never realized how much I loved Sora till he was gone. The hole that was left in my heart seemed irreplaceable. Nothing could fill the void of my beloved Sora.

Maybe I waited too long to tell him how I feel. He just got bored of waiting for me every day and decided to move on. But does that mean there was still a chance that we could be together?

I was lying on my bed, tears falling from my eyes to stain the pillow under me. It had only been a few hours since I found out and I already was crying my eyes out.

Other things had already ran through my head instead of crying. Cutting, suicide, and smashing my head off the walls a few times. But what would Sora say when he saw me with a bruise on my forehead or scars on my arm, or I he wouldn't see me at all? So crying was the next option. And I must say it isn't helping.

How could he do this to me? He must of known I felt something for him. Ok so Sora wasn't always the brightest, but if your friend randomly pulled you in to their chest and said sorry, you'd think something was up.

The one thing that really depressed me was that little voice that told me I actually had a chance was gone.

I sigh as I wiped the last of my tears from my face. I felt like such a wimp, that and like I could eat a whole cake. There wasn't much I could do anymore. I guess Sora was happier with… Axel.

I clenched my teeth from his name. Who the Hell does he think he is putting his arm around Sora. I swear to Gods if he pulls one piece of clothing off that boy I'm going to tear his head right off of that sexy body.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I woke up the next morning. My body was aching and I felt worse than when I went to sleep. My eyes hurt too, probably from all the crying. Does depression always feel like this?

I pulled myself out of bed, giving up on showering and brushing my hair. I quickly changed my shirt, didn't want to look like a slob with the same shirt on as yesterday. Forget changing my pants.

I really don't know what I was going to do today. Nothing really to do. But I knew I couldn't stay in my house. I was alone and if I was going to kill myself I didn't want my mom to be the first one to see.

There is one thing that I couldn't get out of my head. Sora must be happy. There wouldn't be any other reason from him to date someone like that cocky bastard.

I stopped in my tracks. I was on the dock looking at the bent tree where we looked at the sunset. Why had I walked here? I must be tired because I swear Sora is sitting on the tree.

I walked closer, around the tree until I could see Sora's face. He didn't look very good. His eyes were only an inch open, he took very slow blinks every once and a while. There were dark bags under his eyes, his hair spikes were sagged, and he has the goofiest smile on his lips.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Hi… Sora? Umm… You alright?" He didn't look like Sora at all. He never looked this bad.

He turned his head towards me and gasped. "Rikuuu!" He cooed, jumping off the tree and fall on that perfect ass of his. "Ouch." He groaned, a pout forming on his face.

I walked over to him, extending my hand towards him. I couldn't just leave him there. "Here, take my hand." He grabbed my hand and I pulled him up.

He wobbled as he stood on his feet, falling right in to my chest, his arms wrapped around me. My body tensed at the contact, my heartbeat picking up. He still did this to me, make me go nuts inside. "You ok?"

He started to laugh. That wasn't like Sora. He usually giggled cutely. But this was just… evil. "Rikuuuu… Heh, I fell." Ok, there was something wrong here. Sora wasn't so… stupid.

"Are you feeling ok, Sora? You're not acting like yourself." I felt his arms lower on my body. Whoa, getting too close. I liked it and everything, but this was not Sora behavior.

His laughter started to escalade. "Rikuuuu is so seeexyyy!" His hand found its way under the waistband of my pants. I jumped back. Ok that was too close.

He immediately fell to the ground when I wasn't holding him up anymore. Gods damn it; I knew what was going on. That little fucker, Axel, got my Angel drunk.

I had to close my eyes for a moment to relax myself. I had to take care of Sora first, and then I'd go after the douche. I bent down to the laughing Sora on the ground. Alcohol did not mix with him.

"Come on Sora. We're going home." I grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet once again. I pulled his arm over my shoulder for balance.

He tried to pull away from me, but the alcohol must of made him weak. "But Rikuuu! If we stay here… I'll let you fuuuuck me." He cooed, a seductive smirk forming on his innocent face.

As tempting as that sound I pulled him forward, making him walk with me. I had to get him to my house quick before those suggestions become too tempting to me.

"I know you want to Rikuuu. It's been so long hasn't it Rikuuu?" His free hand pulled in front and cupped me. I slapped that hand away. I wasn't going to let him seduce me like this. Not when he was so vulnerable.

It was true I was a little hard. You can't blame me. He actually wanted me to fuck him and just talking about it made pictures fly through my mind. But that didn't give me the right to take his virginity. It better still be there.

"Sora, just shut up and walk." I was forced to be mean now. He wasn't giving me much choice. I pulled him closer. He was going way too slow. It was the afternoon; I had to get him home before someone sees him.

"Rikuuu! I don't need your help! If you aren't going to fuck me then let me go!" Sora tried to pull away from me, but I held him firm.

So I was starting to get a little mad. I blame Axel. I placed my hand on the back of Sora's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. I deserved a little something.

I pulled away when I felt his tongue run along my bottom lip. But it wasn't going to go any further than that. But that did shut him up. He didn't say another word for the whole walk.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I tossed him on to my bed. Gods, we were finally home. I ran a hand through my hair. This was stressing me out.

"Rikuuu. I'm so hard. I need you." His hand ran over the bulge in his pants. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to do anything. But he was making it really really hard.

"Sora. Stop." I begged. I was starting to get harder. This wasn't going to end well.

I heard him moan. Oh Gods. But I wasn't going to open my eyes. I knew if I did, there was no turning back. "Knock it off." I ordered, hearing him moan again.

"Riku…" He groaned. "Nnngh…" I back up against the wall, falling down to the ground. I was completely hard. This throbbing was unbearable. Gods, why did we have to see with our eyes?

I opened one eye and the image almost made my cum right there. I smashed my head against the wall, groaning. Sora was not innocent when he was drunk.

"Gods Sora." Now that I saw it I couldn't keep my eyes closed anymore. I watched as he pumped himself, his hips bucking up in to his hand as he moaned my name.

"R-Riku… Uhh…!" He opened his own eyes and stared back at me, continuing his pumps. He sat up, slipping on to the floor only feet away from me.

He stopped his handjob and crawled over to me, his pants and boxers were already thrown across the room. He sat between my outspread legs. His hands fumbled his the button on my pants. I wasn't able to stop him.

This is wrong. I can't do this. He's drunk and he won't even remember any of this in the morning. "Sora. Stop it." I begged, but I couldn't seem to make my hand move.

The brunette stopped and looked up at me. His eyes were half closed. He was so drunk. It was my fault. I shouldn't of rejected his offer last night for watching the sunset.

He smiled at me before his eyes closed and he collapsed on my chest. I let out a sigh of relief. He fell asleep at the right moment. Well… maybe not.

I picked him up and placed him back on my bed. I pulled the blankets over his bare lower half. I smiled to myself; he always was adorable when he was asleep. I kissed the top of his head, before pulling back.

I closed the door behind me as I walked out of the room. Now it was time for revenge. That fucker was going to get what's coming to him.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I found Axel where any jackass would be. At the bar. Probably the same bar he brought Sora to. I walked up behind him, trying to control myself the best I could.

Well that didn't work as well as I planned because I had already pulled him off of his stool by the collar of his shirt. "You're a little piece of shit aren't you?" I said through my teeth.

"What the Hell is your problem?" He asked, his hands wrapping around my own.

"I'm feeling nice today so I'm going to give you a warning. If you so much as hurt Sora again, you're going to be breathing through a tube." I threw him to the ground before turning and walking from the bar.

He deserved what he got. There wasn't a reason for him to get Sora drunk. Sora shouldn't even know what beer tastes like. He's too young and too innocent. As far as I know.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I made it back home. I was tired. Hauling Sora home, and then going to show Axel who was boss. My muscles are throbbing more then when I woke up. This depression was really becoming a drag.

I plopped down on the couch in my living room. Sora had my bed so I had to take the couch. I didn't mind though. At least he was comfortable. That's all that mattered.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Ending note:** **The more reviews I get, the faster I update. **


	7. Part 7

I woke up the next morning. Events from last night flooding my mind. I knew Axel was a bad choice. He didn't understand Sora like I did. He didn't know how he felt.

I sat up with a small groan. My back hurt, I hadn't slept on the couch in years. I just hope Sora was feeling better. But I knew he'd have a horrible hangover.

I stood up, rubbing my eyes. I walked in to the kitchen and filled a glass of water. I made my way back in to my room where Sora was. I knocked on the door quietly; if he was sleeping I didn't want to wake him up.

When I didn't hear an answer I opened the door softly. "Sora? Are you awake?" I whispered.

I heard him groan from the bed. Yep he was awake, and regretting it. I walked in to the room and closed the door behind me. He was currently on my stomach with his head buried in to the pillow.

"Good afternoon, Sora." I smiled at him. He was cute even with a hangover.

He groaned again. "Uhhh… Why do you have to be so loud?" I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well maybe you'll remember that next time you go to a bar." I sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Bar? I don't remember go to a bar. What did you do?" He lifted his head from the pillow to look at me. He looked even worse than last night. The bags under his eyes were deeper. He could barely keep his eyes open and there was a blush across his cheeks, I assumed from a small fever.

I handed him the glass of water in my hand. "Why don't you go ask your boyfriend." I had to look away. I felt my face tighten with anger, but I couldn't let Sora see that.

"Axel?" I nodded and turned my head back to see him drinking the water. He pulled the glass away from his lips and set it down on the nightstand. "Riku, I'm sorry." Gods my name from his lips still made me shiver. "I would of told you sooner it's just…"

"No it's fine." I stood up and walked to the other side of the room. I picked up his pants and boxers and tossed it to him. "You might want to put these on."

I scrunched his eyebrows at me. He peeked under the blankets and his eyes widened in embarrassment. The blush across his face deepened. He grabbed his clothes, his eyes refusing to look at me.

"Nothing… happened did it?" I wished something did. Last night was probably the only chance for me to sleep with Sora. He wasn't even mad at Axel for getting him drunk. Maybe he loved him so much that he forgave him.

I felt my features drop in sadness. I wanted so badly to have Sora forgive me like that. I now regret everything I did to him. The help for tying the rope, pulling him closer, and the kiss. If I knew this was how things would turn out then I would have never done any of it. I'd just love him from afar like I had so many years.

"No." I answered, turning away and walking to the door.

"Riku… I—" He stopped himself. I turned around to face him. His gaze looked down. "Thanks."

I closed my eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. He always made it so hard to not jump him. "Anytime Sora. Anytime."

I turned away from him and walked out of the room.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was three o'clock when Sora came out of my bedroom. I was sitting on the couch trying to watch TV. I assumed that his hangover had gotten better and his head didn't hurt as much.

He walked over to me. His eyes looked red and… puffy. I immediately sat up. "What's wrong?" I asked.

He jumped on me, sending me back in to a laying position. His arms wrapped around my sides in a kind of hug. His head buried in my chest. I heard him whimper. He was… crying.

"I'm so sorry, Riku." He said over and over again.

I closed my eyes; my hand came up and stroked his disheveled hair. He felt bad. But I couldn't stay mad at him. He was too cute. I wasn't even mad at him in the first place. I was concerned.

"Shhh… It's ok Sora. Don't cry." I said soothingly in his ear. "There's nothing to be sorry about." I continued to stroke his soft hair. Just the feeling of him was making me lose control.

I heard him sniffle. At least he had stopped crying. I couldn't stand to hear him cry. When he cried I knew his heart had broke. Sora was supposed to be hyper. Crying didn't suit him.

"I'm sorry. He mumbled in to my shirt.

I sighed. "Sora… You don't need to apologize. I should be apologizing… I'm sorry Sora."

If felt him smile in to me. I closed my own eyes and smiled. Gods, Sora could make me cry, smile, and laugh all in the same day.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I didn't even know I had fallen asleep. But when I opened my eyes I didn't see Sora lying on me like he was when I had dozed off. Maybe it was a dream?

I sat up on the couch with a groan. My back was killing me. That was definitely the last time I'd be sleeping on the couch. I stood up, searching the room for any sign of Sora.

Until I spotted a piece of paper on the kitchen counter. I walked over and picked it up, scanning over it:

_Riku-_

_Sorry I had to leave so soon. Something came up. I hope we'll be able to watch the sunset together tonight. That is if you don't sleep too late. Thanks again for helping me. I can always count on you._

_-Sora_

I placed the note back on to the counter, quickly wiping the smile on my face. I'm so desperate sometimes.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I smiled to myself. There he was, sitting on the tree like he did ever evening. He had waited for me. Maybe he was as desperate as me. But that still didn't explain why he had a boyfriend.

"Hey Sora." I smiled to him as I took my position against the tree. The sun was slowly setting, the sky turning different colors. It was truly gorgeous.

"It's beautiful isn't it… Riku?" It was the same line Kairi used on him. But it seemed so different. More gentle and loving. It didn't even sound like a pick up line the way he said it.

"Sure is, Sora." I crossed my arms over my chest. Lately things have been bothering me. Things related with Sora especially. Things just weren't going my way lately.

"Hey, Sora?" I decided to take a chance.

"Hmmm?" Even a simple hum from his lips made my giddy. I didn't even know that was possible.

"Can… I ask you a question?" I saw him turn towards me. But I refused to look at him.

"Of course, Riku. What is it?" Please… Stop saying my name through your perfect lips. I can't take much more of it.

"Why Axel?" I forced out. I'm lucky I didn't choke.

He frowned slightly at me. No, don't give me that face. Don't make me more depressed. I don't want to hurt you. I just care. There were so many things I wanted to tell him. But I knew I couldn't.

"What do you mean?" He finally asked.

"Why did you pick Axel?" Again I felt tears. Gods, I never remembered being this emotional over Sora. Well he never did have a boyfriend. There were way better people for him then Axel. Like me for example.

"Riku…" My name. "You wouldn't understand if I told you." I turned towards him. I couldn't believe what he was telling me.

"What? I wouldn't understand? How do you know! You could at least try!" I stopped myself before I went any further. I had started to yell. "Sorry." I mumbled turning away from him again.

"Riku…"

"I have to go." He needs to stop breathing my name like that. One word with such love shouldn't be my name. It should be Axel's, right? He loved him.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I found myself at our Secret Place. The place everything started. That one kiss, I'll never forget. My first kiss. And with the love of my life. The feelings I felt… I didn't want to lose that sensation.

When did everything go wrong? When did Sora think being with me wasn't good enough? Had he always thought this? That he wouldn't be the happiest with me?

I wanted him so badly. I longed for him. Everything he made me feel. The jealously, depression, happiness… How could one person make me feel all those things in only a few days and not be the right one for me?

I had always thought the love of your life would love you the same way you do them. Then how come it was different with me and Sora. Sora loved Axel. I loved Sora.

Maybe we weren't meant to be. My dreams used to be about me and him loving each other and showing our love for each other. But recently, all my dreams are just one-sided.


	8. Part 8

I haven't seen Sora all day today. I was starting to worry. Last night him getting drunk, I was a little concerned where and what he was doing. I didn't want something like that to happen again. Or something worse.

I wanted to rip the head off Axel. Gods I couldn't stand that man, even if he was sexy. Sora was way too good for him. Axel would never know all of Sora's perfect parts like I did. Everything was perfect on Sora, and that piece of shit couldn't even figure that out.

Sora doesn't need alcohol to make him better. He's perfect just the way he is. Not too cocky. Quiet, but loud when you get to know him. Trusts enough people to be safe. Doesn't sleep with the first person he meets, although I wished that. Always gets my jokes. Cute giggle, gorgeous features, and smoking hot body. Doesn't know how perfect he is. A faultless package.

I sighed. Gods that stupid dumb grin was back on my face. Every time I talked about how perfect Sora was I grinned. One day I want to tell Sora just how perfect he is. Let him know why I was the best choice for him.

"Hey, Riku." He sure did love my name.

"Hey Sora!" I smiled at him, feeling giddy. I couldn't help but feel excited every time I saw him.

"Someone sounds happy today." He giggled that signature cute giggle of his.

I shrugged, that smile still on my face. "Where have you been?" Please remember. Please!

"Oh… I've been around. I was just on my way to meet Axel." I saw him look down as my body immediately tensed. We both had bad reactions when Axel was brought up.

"I see. I guess I'll see you later then." I didn't know what else to say.

"At the sunset tonight maybe?" He looked up at me. His eyes told me he really wanted me to come. I knew I couldn't disappoint him.

I smiled softly. "Yeah. See ya, Sora." His face suddenly brightened up.

"Yeah, later… Riku." My name again. He walked past me; I could just smell a hint of his scent. Oh Gods.

I watched till he ran in to the distance. He was going to see Axel. He must love him a lot, or he hates me. He'd rather spend all day with Axel then me.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I stopped myself. I don't remember even beginning to follow Sora. But here I was, at one of the bathrooms on the island. Shit, something must have happened. Since when do you go on a date with your boyfriend in a bathroom?

But my hand wouldn't push on the door. I knew this was wrong. I shouldn't have followed him here. There wasn't a need for me to be here. I had just been concerned. Maybe a little too concerned.

"Stop…" I heard my Angel whimper.

Quickly I pushed through the door in to the bathroom, scanning over the room for Sora. My body tensed. Sora had his back against one of the walls, his hands held above his head by one of Axel's hands. The red head's other hand was at his pant's waistband.

"Axel… Please… Stop…" Sora whimpered again, trying his best to pull away.

"Who the fuck do you think you are." I growled, quickly pulled Axel off my Angel. I stepped in between Sora and his "boyfriend". He'd have to kill me before he got Sora.

"Riku… Just be a good little brat and get out of the way. Sora and I have to finish something." I felt Sora grasp the back of my shirt.

"Bullshit." I turned my head and smiled at Sora. "Don't worry, Sora. I'm not going to let anyone touch you."

"Riku! Look out!" I saw a shocked look engulf his face, until I felt a horrible stinging on my cheek. I stumbled back a few steps before I caught myself. That fucker punched me.

I wanted to get this done with. I had to get Sora to a safer place and make sure he didn't have any injures. Axel could have taken out anger on Sora for all I know.

I stepped forward towards him. Dodging another one of his punches, I rapidly kicked Axel in the back of the knee, sending him to the ground. I turned my back to Sora instructing, "Get on."

He jumped on my back, his legs wrapped around my stomach as his arms wrapped around my neck. Gods, he was rubbing against me. My own arms grabbed on to his thighs to keep him from falling. He was doing it to me again, making me hard.

I ran out of the bathroom with Sora on my back. I must say he wasn't that heavy. Perfect size. I picked up my run down the beach, Axel could have been following us and I couldn't take any chances.

I slowed down after I got tired. It didn't seem like Axel was following us anymore. I was out of breath. Running with someone on your back wasn't as easy as it sounded. But Sora was safe.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I closed my bedroom door behind us as me and Sora stepped in to the room. I set him down on the corner of my bed as I took a seat next to him. "Are you hurt?" That was the one thing I was concerned on.

"N-No…" He fiddled with his thumbs.

"Sora… I—" He interrupted before I could explain myself.

"You don't need to. You had a right to follow me. I'd do the same thing if it was you. You were just concerned and I wanted to thank you for that. You saved me yet again."

That dumb smile was on my face again. "Sora. I'll always be there if you need me. I'm not going to stop saving you just because you have a boyfriend."

"That's the thing." He looked at me finally. His eyes were so gorgeous, so… blue. "I don't love Axel. I only like him as a friend." His gaze looked away again. He was as nervous as I was.

"Sora, I love you." The words just blurted out of my mouth. I didn't even know what happened. The truth just exploded. Oh Gods, I made a big mistake.

I saw him smile. Wait… What? Why was he smiling? Shouldn't he be running away from me? Has the world gone completely insane?

"Riku…" He breathed my name. Gods I couldn't take much more of this. The way he said it made me melt inside.

"Sora. You have to stop doing that. You don't know what you do to me, Sora. I get giddy when I see you. I can't stop thinking about you. You're always in my dreams. And the only reason I come to see the sunset is to see you…" I trailed off. I could have kept going all day but I realized that I was doing it again; letting the truth slip out.

I felt his hand lightly squeeze mine. I looked up from the ground to see his orbs glimmering back at me. "Riku… You didn't let me finish." He giggled as I blushed. "I love you too."

I think I was about to have a heart attack. I could see my heart beating through my shirt. I must have heard something wrong. He just said he loved me. That's not…

"Then why…?" I couldn't seem to finish any of my sentences. But luckily Sora understood me.

"Well… After our first kiss. I started to feel… strange. Started to develop more feelings for you…" Wait… He said more. "I thought it was weird to have feelings for your best friend. So I guess I was in denial and decided to date someone else. But then I found out that I couldn't stop thinking about you. Your smile, your laugh, what you were doing. Then I started to wait for the sunset every night so I could see you."

A blush had come across his face as he was talking. Gods, he was so adorable. I could barely stand just being next to him. "I wanted to try it again." He said quietly.

I didn't let him explain. I grabbed his arm and pulled him in to my lips. My eyes slipped on cue. His muscles relaxed in to my touch as he began to kiss back with as much passion as I did.

This was a perfect moment. Sora actually had the same feelings as me. All those years we had just been too naïve to confess ourselves. But it was all over now. We could actually be together. Forever.

I broke our kiss when I needed air. He was panting as hard as I was. There was so much I wanted… no needed to say to him. Now that I could, there was no holding me back.

"Sora, you're perfect." I whispered in to his ear. I couldn't take this anymore. My groin was throbbing with need. "Sora. I need you." I whispered again.

"Riku…" He breathed my name again.

"I won't hurt you. I've waited too long to hear you say that to me. I'll do anything for you. Sora… I love you so much." I started to place kissed down the side of his neck, feeling his squirm and wrap his arms around my neck.

"I trust you, Riku. That's why I wanted my first time to be with you." I felt myself smile in to his neck. He still was a virgin, just like I was. Axel hadn't taken that from him.

"Same as me." I paused a second. "Is it ok?" I wanted to make sure he was ok with this. I don't think I could stop if I wanted to. Not with Sora.

"Yeah." He smiled himself. Gods yes. I was finally going to get what I dreamed about. Sora was finally letting me show just how much I love him.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**End Note: There is one more part after this. Then Rainfall is over. But I will add a "chapter" where it tells you about the sequels I'm doing on this fanfiction. There'll be two or three sequels! **


	9. Part 9

**Author Note:**** This is the last part of Rainfall. I hope you all enjoyed this series as much as I did. I'd love people to review, even if it's just to tell me you love this series. So please enjoy the last part...**

I pushed Sora softly down on my bed in to a laying position. This was going way too slow for me. I wanted to rip him clothes of and fuck him senselessly, but we'll save that for another time.

Gods I could barely control myself. I was already hard; I could feel it through my pants. But I had to do this slowly. For him and me. I wanted this moment to last forever. The day Sora wanted me to take him.

One of my hands cupped Sora's cheek lovingly. I pulled his lips in to mine. My eyes closed along with his, as my body melted inside. With kisses like this, I don't know why they even had sex.

I ran my tongue along Sora's bottom lip, before I realized his lips were already parted for me. He wanted this just as much as I did. I loved him so Gods damn much.

My tongue slipped in to his welcoming cavern. He always did taste heavenly just like an Angel. My Angel. And no one else could have him. He was mine.

Was there ever a reason for me to deny these feelings I had? They felt so great, especially at moments like this. If this is what love felt like, I don't know how I ever lived without it. It makes you want to get up in the morning. Gives you a reason to live and not mope around. This was the best feeling in the world.

His tongue shyly played with my own, taking chances on different movements. First it was fast slides across the top. They felt so good. It felt like… Sora-friction. Then he decided on anew decision. His smooth tongue began soft slides on the top and sides. My body shivered with contentment. He was so good at this, and he was a virgin.

The last step, which I should say was my favorite, was the small little laps he did with his tongue along mine. He lapped along the sides, bottom, and top. I moaned in to his mouth, thanking him. He really was perfect.

I was caught up in our heated kiss that I forgot about the other hand that was currently under his shirt, running over his belly. His built was different then mine. It seemed like he still had a little more baby fat to get rid of, but it seemed like that's how it's suppose to be. Innocent and childlike, just like Sora.

I broke our kiss for air. We were both breathing heavily as we looked at each other. A small blush over his face appeared as my hand slipped the shirt up over his head to expose his stomach, tossing it to the ground.

He was a shy person. This was his first time anyway. He wasn't used to being scanned over like that. My touch continued its way up his body to his chest. His torso was like his abs, almost rubbery.

I memorized every little crease in his skin. His skin was so smooth and soft. I could be happy with just that. I stifled a moan as my wandering hands brushed over one of his nipples, earning a whimper from him.

I opened my eyes, not noticing I had closed them. I guess I got lost in him like I often do. He was staring back at me, watching my every movement. Then I wondered. Maybe he was having second thoughts.

I leaned down to his ear. I didn't want to break the big silence. "Is… This ok?" I whispered. I felt him shiver at my voice. Oh yeah, he was kinda ticklish there.

My Angel nodded to me. Good I was still able to continue. I hoped he was a vocal person during the actual sex. He didn't seem very loud during the foreplay. But I am just getting started.

My concern completely vanished when I twisted one of his nipples softly. "Ahh-Riku…" He whimpered. Gods my name from his pink lips. It made me shiver.

I couldn't take this. I was going to slow. My need to be inside of him was off the scale. I ached for him. Longing to be inside him. Maybe it would help me understand more. Why he had done everything during these past few days. Maybe I could learn from the inside.

Again I whispered in his ear, "Sora… Gods, I can't take this anymore. You're driving me crazy with your reactions. Your moans, your squirms, your whimpers. All of it is intoxicating."

I felt his breathing hitch. So I had the same affect on him as he did me. Had it always been like this? Had I not been the only one who laid awake at night?

"Riku…" He whimpered. I wanted to hear more out of him. I need to hear him say my name till he screamed it. I placed kisses down his neck to his collar bone, where I sucked and bit to make a red mark.

Would it be wrong to mark the one I love? To let everyone know he was mine? I felt his body tense when I sunk my teeth in to his flesh, feeling a small amount of blood stream in to my mouth. Even his blood tasted good. Like Heaven.

I licked the blood off his skin, leaning back to look at my work. There was a good size red mark on his collar bone. I didn't want his parents to find it but if someone would take off his shirt they would definitely see he's taken.

I wanted to apologize for what I did. Give him some pleasure for the pain I forced on him. I pulled one of this neglected nipples in between my teeth, rolling the tip with my tongue.

His breathing became ragged as I began to suck the nub. "Nnnngh… Riku… Th… That feels so good." His moan forced me to close my eyes. Was he trying to kill me from pleasure?

I released his nipple from my teeth. Giving it one more kiss, I left it to move back up to his lips. I pulled him in for a lustful kiss as my other hand found the button on his pants.

I sucked on his skillful tongue, wanting to distract him. He slowly started to kiss back. All the while my hand slowly undid his pant's button. I didn't want to go too fast for him. He might get scared and back down.

Sora broke the kiss when he heard the zipper. I placed reassuring kisses on his cheek. "It's ok, Sora. Just relax." I said soothingly to him.

I pushed down his pants, till I heard them plop on to the floor. Gods he was only in his boxers now. Underneath me, and completely vulnerable. And yet he was still so cute.

He whimpered as he tugged on my shirt. I let out a soft chuckle. I almost forgot I was still clothed. I slipped out of my own shirt to satisfy him. I watched as his eyes looked over my tone chest. He hesitated before his hand rubbed over my skin.

I sat up, straddling his hips. He sat up also, his hand still roaming me. He leaned in and kissed me softly. That was it. I definitely couldn't take anymore of this. We had to do it, and he had to do it now.

I pushed him back down on to the bed, leaning over him once again. I pulled off my own pants, to leave us both in boxers. My hand brushed over the bulge in his boxers. He was hard, just like me.

He moaned as I added a little more pressure to his abandoned appendage. He bucked up in to my hand, as I gasped. My hand started to rub back and forth, creating friction as he moaned and continued to buck.

"Riku… Please…" He begged, bucking his hips once again. I felt poignant as I heard him beg me to touch him. He shouldn't be forced to plead for my touch.

"Please… Riku… I need you to touch me." Before he could say anything else my hand slipped in to his boxers. I grabbed his erect member. His skin was so hot; longing for me.

"Ahh-Riku!" He cried out loud. His hips bucked off the bed in to my hand, in result of me gasping. I began a steady pumping rhythm along his member.

I didn't have any intention of letting him release just yet. He wasn't going to go to sleep until I was done with him. I pulled my hand away from him, his hips trying to recapture my touch.

He whimpered in protest at my leaving hand. I'd have to make up for the loss of pleasure. But first he would have to go through the pain. Which I wasn't looking forward to.

I pulled both of our boxers off. I didn't want to wait any longer then I had to, but I still had to stretch him. I knew I didn't have any lube. If I had known what today had become I would of bought some.

I sucked on my own three fingers, coaxing them with my saliva. I just wanted to make sure I didn't hurt him anymore then I had to. I pulled my fingers out of my mouth, finding them wet enough. I noticed his gaze on me and I couldn't help but smile at his innocence.

"Sorry. I don't have any lube at the moment." I explained, seeing a blush form on his cheeks.

I placed my fingers at his entrance. Giving him a nod, I pushed one of my fingers in. He squirmed at the intrusion. I never thought of it before but it's probably uncomfortable having a finger go up your ass. Another one of my fingers entered him, making him squirmed harder.

I began to scissor him with my two fingers, opening his ring of muscles. He slowly started to get used to the strange feeling. Not long after I added another finger. It felt good just to have my fingers inside of him, but I wanted to do deeper inside of him, without using my fingers.

I pulled out my fingers, not able to hold back anymore. I was about to spit in to my hand when Sora pushed it away. I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

I watched as he licked his own hand. I gulped as his gaze switched from watching his hand to me. I knew he was teasing me. Slowly licking back and forth along his palm while he watched me with a smile on his face.

"Sora…" I whimpered quietly. I was forced to close my eyes to control myself. If I didn't love Sora as much as I did I'd be buried deep inside of him right now.

I felt one of his arms wrap around my neck. I was about to open my eyes to see where his other hand was but I immediately felt it grab my hardened member.

"Ahh… Ahh…" I was already bucking in to his cold, wet hand. Oh Gods the feeling of my beloved Sora touching me like this was unbelievable. "Sora… Gods…"

He hummed in to my ear as he picked up his speed. Even his hum was tempting to me. I cupped his chin and pulled him in to my lips. Our kiss was needy with love. Our lips mashed together sloppily as I continued to buck up in to him.

I finally batted his hand away from me before the friction dried his saliva. I pushed him down for the third time. I was ready to explode, well one part of me was.

I lifted his hips off of the bed and positioned myself at his entrance. Finally it was time. Seconds from the best part of my summer vacation. If I would have just told him how I feel sooner I could have been doing this months ago.

"Ready?" I asked, making sure he was ready for the pain.

I saw him gulp as he nodded. His arms snaked around my neck as my hands grabbed his hips to steady myself. I took a deep breath before pushing the tip of my erection in to his entrance.

He yelled in pain, making me stop in the middle of my thrust, only letting the tip of my cock inside of him. I gasped at the sudden pleasure that engulfed my body.

Sora's eyes closed from the pain, tears running down the side of his face. He was in so much pain, but I couldn't do anything. I leaned down and placed soothing kisses on his cheek, chin, forehead, and nose.

"It hurts…" He whimpered in to my ear. His voice was quiet and sounded pained. I had to close my eyes to hold in the tears that were gathering. Gods I was hurting him so much, just for my enjoyment.

"I'm sorry… Sora." I kissed his tears away, only for them to be replaced by more. I want to stop. I don't want him to be in pain anymore. But before I did, I had to warn him of just a little more pain.

"Sora…" I whispered in to his ear, as I listened to his rapid breathing. "I'm going to stop. Just one more moment of pain and then it'll be over."

I felt his grip on me tighten. I waited a moment before I slowly started to pull out. "No…" I stopped, hearing his command. "Keep… going… I can handle it…"

I was shocked to hear him wanting me to continue. But I was happy that I could continue. I grabbed his hips tighter, thrusting in to him completely I moaned out loud unable to hold it back any longer.

I heard his scream over my moan as his nails dug in to my skin. I suppose I deserved some of the pain he was going through. Anything to make him feel the pleasure I was.

"Ri…ku…!" He forced out. I could feel his voice a little less pained then when I started. "Ahh-haha… Riku… Move…!"

Without a moment of hesitation I pulled out and thrusted back in. I was so happy. Sora turned out to be very vocal. Especially with my name. Every time I moved I heard him call my name.

I continued a steady pattern of thrust. He wasn't completely used to my member inside of him so I wanted to make sure I didn't hurt him too badly.

He arched off the bed every time I buried myself deep inside of him. I could feel myself close to climax. My hand grasped his own member, beginning to match my pumps with my thrusts.

"R-Riku! Oh… My… Faster!" I complied and doubled my speed on my pumps and thrusts.

He felt so good. His muscles would flex around me, and his voice would moan my name. Everything together made me want to scream in pleasure. How could I wait this long without Sora like this? His voice sounded so needy when he told me to go faster or harder.

I thrusted in deeper than last time, trying to reach deeper inside of him, when I heard him scream. "Riku! There! Right there!" He yelled starting to rock his hips back to crash with mine.

His legs wrapped around my waist, making my thrusts deeper to hit his sweet spot every time. I had heard about that sweet spot from others. But I didn't understand how much pleasure could come of it until I heard Sora scream every time I hit it.

I was so close now, and I knew he was as close as I was. I smiled down at him. He was so cute with his hair matted down to his forehead with sweat. His lips were swollen slightly, and his eyes looked strained; he could barely keep them open.

I leaned down to his ear. "I love you." I whispered as I thrusted in to him. "I love you so much." I wanted him to know that. To never forget it. Because I knew if we ever drifted apart I would still love him to death. Even if he died I'd still love him. Nothing could ever stop me from loving him.

"I… Love you too." He whispered back, moaning out as he released in to my hand.

I felt his muscles tighten around my shaft, which sent me over the edge. I left out a sigh as I released in to my beloved Sora.

Who knew that what I thought was the worst days of my life actually ended in the best day of my life? But I knew we would be together for a long time. I loved him and he loved me. I couldn't think of anything that would tear us apart.

I pulled out of him with a grunt, hating the loss of feeling. I kissed him one more time before I collapsed next to him on the bed, my breathing heavy and suddenly feeling exhausted. Sora nuzzled in to my chest, as I pulled him closer.

It was suddenly colder without the feeling of being inside of him. I pulled the covers over our naked bodies as we nestled in to comfortable positions.

He sighed as he buried his head in to my chest, a smile appearing on his features. "I love you, Riku." He whispered.

"Sora… I love you so much it hurts." I responded, giving him a peck on the cheek.

I heard him sigh in response. I didn't really want either of us to fall asleep. I wanted to just hold him in my arms till morning and tell him how much I love him.

But I was so tired, and I knew he felt the same as me. But I was completely content. I had Sora in my arms and nothing could ever change that.

I smiled to myself as I nuzzled in to my new lover, knowing it all started with a Rainfall.


	10. Update

Yes, sadly Rainfall is over. I hope you all like it as much I as I did. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, and faved. I appreciate it so much, even the tiniest comment. So anyways… I have decided there will be at least two sequels to Rainfall, I'm thinking of a third but I'm going to see how things turn out. There will be a new name for each sequel so I would recommend subscribing to me. But it's up to you. I'm not sending everyone a message though, I don't have enough time for that, otherwise I would. I'm starting to freak out since school is starting and I have more things to do then when I started Summer! Oh, sorry kinda went off subject. It might be awhile before I release the next sequel (I don't even know that name of it yet). I have to write an outline of the story along with characters, relationships… all this crap. I'll give you guys a little preview for the next sequel:

_Was it my Senior year already? Man my life had just flew by me. Sora's in eleventh grade this year, so I won't be able to see him much. But I just hope we'll be able to spend time with each other. I don't know what I'd do without Sora._

Kinda boring. But I didn't want to give too much away. But… (SPOILER ALERT!) Sora does have a secret he's keeping from Riku. Dun dun dun! You'll just have to read to find out.

Thanks to everyone who read through this. I know it's kinda long but I had a lot to inform you guys with. Keep reviewing! Love you all!


	11. Update 2

I have decided that the first part of the next sequel to Rainfall will come out September 19, 2008. Which is next Friday! Yes I'm being mean and making everyone wait a whole week to read it. Hope you all are eager to read it!

Whoa... that was short.


End file.
